At The End of Civil War
by grettama
Summary: Civil war, perang antar superheroes pecah. Ketika akhirnya perang itu berakhir, Tony Stark menyadari kalau itu sama sekali bukan akhir yang sepadan. Ia menginginkan kesempatan kedua. Apakah dia akan mendapatkannya?


Semuanya bagaikan mimpi buruk yang terjadi begitu saja ketika kau sedang berada di tengah mimpi indah.

Tahun lalu, pemerintah Amerika Serikat tiba-tiba mengeluarkan undang-undang yang menyatakan bahwa semua manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super, entah mutan atau non-mutan yang berada di Amerika Serikat, harus meregistrasikan dirinya ke pemerintah, memberikan semua informasi pribadinya, membuka identitasnya ke publik dan bekerja untuk SHIELD. Imbalan dari peregistrasian itu adalah perlindungan yang terjamin, pelatihan khusus untuk mengendalikan kekuatan super yang mungkin tidak terkontrol, dan gaji layaknya pegawai pemerintah karena dengan meregistrasikan diri, secara otomatis mereka bekerja di bawah pemerintah.

Undang-undang itu memicu terjadinya pihak pro dan kontra di kalangan _superheroes_. Beberapa mendukung undang-undang itu karena jaminan perlindungan tidak hanya diberikan pada diri sendiri tapi juga keluarga dan kerabat mereka, namun beberapa menolak karena membuka identitas ke publik adalah hal yang buruk karena bisa membuat musuh mengenali mereka lebih mudah, dan perlindungan sehebat apapun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kalau musuhnya juga memiliki kekuatan super. Membuka identitas justru akan memperbesar masalah, bukan meminimalisirnya.

Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja terjadi perang antar _superheroes_. Perang antar pihak yang pro undang-undang, dan pihak yang kontra. _Superheroes civil war_ pecah.

Tony Stark mengacak rambut ikalnya. Ia duduk diam dengan helm Iron Man berada di pangkuannya. Ia menatap tubuh tak bergerak yang terbaring di meja besi dingin di hadapannya. "_It wasn't worth it_," bisiknya.

Tony mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh perisai vibranium yang diletakkan di atas tubuh tak bergerak itu. Berbagai macam pikiran melintas di otak dan hatinya, tapi tetap saja rasa menyesal-lah yang terasa paling kuat.

Ia ingat hari di mana undang-undang registrasi itu disahkan untuk pertama kalinya. Ia dan Steve Rogers sedang berada di Avengers Tower seperti biasa, dan entah bagaimana mereka mulai berdebat. Tony merasa kalau registrasi itu adalah hal yang masuk akal. Dia tak pernah merasa keberatan membuka identitasnya, dan menurutnya perlindungan pemerintah adalah hal terbaik. Akhirnya ia akan bisa pergi bertugas tanpa perlu merasa terlalu khawatir mengenai kondisi Pepper.

"Ayolah, Steve, kebijakan itu adalah yang terbaik yang bisa pemerintah tawarkan."

Steve menggeleng. "Kau, adalah Tony Stark, pemilik perusahaan yang dulunya adalah produsen senjata terbesar di dunia, dan sekarang pun masih menjadi perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Kau seorang bilyuner jenius, Tony. Membuka identitasmu ke publik bukan masalah besar karena takkan ada orang yang bisa menggoyahkan posisimu di muka bumi ini. Pemerintah sekalipun."

"Apa masalahmu?" tantang Tony.

"_Tidak semua orang sepertimu_, Tony." Tony masih ingat, Steve memandangnya dengan tatapan setengah frustasi dan setengah memohon saat itu, "Banyak orang berkekuatan super di luar sana yang tak ingin identitasnya diganggu gugat. Yang merasa kalau dengan menyembunyikan identitas mereka adalah satu-satunya cara melindungi orang terdekat mereka dari musuh. Yang berpikir sama sepertiku, kalau pemerintah menginginkan semua informasi pribadi kita hanya untuk menjadikan kita senjata, eksperimen, budak. Mereka ingin memantau kita, mengawasi kita dua puluh empat jam nonstop. Itu bukan perlindungan, Tony. Itu penjara."

"Mereka mengeluarkan kebijakan itu setelah Nitro meledakkan enam ratus orang tempo hari, Steve. Dan puluhan di antaranya adalah anak-anak tak berdosa. Mereka memiliki alasan yang cukup. Apa kau tidak ingin penjahat seperti Nitro terus diawasi?"

Tony tak ingat lagi apa jawaban Steve setelah itu. Yang ia ingat, mereka terus bertengkar sampai akhirnya pedebatan mereka menjadi tak terkendali. Dan setelahnya, Steve meninggalkan Avengers Tower.

_Civil War_ adalah perang kubu pro melawan kubu kontra. Atau untuk lebih spesifik, kubu Iron Man melawan kubu Captain America.

Saat terkelam sepanjang sejarah _superheroes_. Banyak hal yang dikorbankan. Persahabatan dan cinta hanya salah satunya. Bukan hanya dia dan Steve. Richard dan Susan Reed juga berpisah jalan, sementara Ben Grimm yang tak tahu harus memihak kubu mana mengasingkan diri ke Prancis.

Tony menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan dingin perisai vibranium yang tadi disentuhnya, padahal ia masih mengenakan baju Iron Man-nya.

Perang itu sekarang memang sudah berakhir. Namun dengan pengorbanan yang sama sekali tak sepadan.

Tony mendongak lagi, menatap tubuh kaku di hadapannya melalui sela-sela jarinya. Perang memang sudah usai, tapi Captain America takkan bangun lagi.

Ingatan Tony melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu ketika akhirnya ia dan Steve kembali bertemu setelah terakhir kalinya mereka berdebat di hari undang-undang registrasi ditetapkan. Dalam konfrontasi langsung kali ini.

Pertarungan mereka berlangsung sengit, namun Tony sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Peter Parker membajak sistem JARVIS sehingga ia kehilangan kendali atas kostum Iron Man-nya. Steve berada di atas angin dengan bantuan Peter. Ia saat itu menyadari bahwa Steve benar, ia sama sekali bukan apa-apa tanpa kostum supernya.

Steve mengunci Tony di tanah. Tony bahkan sudah kesulitan bergerak. Lengan Steve teranngkat, siap menghantamkan perisai vibraniumnya ke wajah Tony dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Tony berkata lirih, "_Do it_."

Namun alih-alih menghantamkan perisainya ke kepala Tony, Steve justru diam. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Tony artikan. Ia bergeming, sampai akhirnya petugas SHIELD datang memberi pertolongan dan membekuk Captain America.

Steve sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan ketika petugas SHIELD menjatuhkannya. Ia masih menatap Tony, dan berkata, "Aku menyerah," membuat petugas SHIELD memasangkan borgol khusus ke pergelangan tangannya.

Saat itu, Tony tak mengerti. Steve bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah. Steve sangat memegang teguh prinsipnya kalau tidak mau dikatakan keras kepala. Tony tak mengerti kenapa Steve menyerah begitu saja, setelah selama setahun berjuang melawan undang-undang, _melawannya_.

Menyerahnya Captain America membuat anggota kubunya _shock_. Beberapa dari mereka ikut menyerahkan diri bersama pemimpinnya, namun beberapa menghilang, sekali lagi menghindar dari jangkauan pemerintah.

Dan begitu saja. Perang usai.

Tony sendiri yang mengantar Steve sampai ke penjaranya di Negative Zone, tempat di mana semua kekuatan super tak berlaku.

"Kenapa akhirnya kau berhenti, Cap?" tanya Tony saat itu, memandang Steve dari luar jeruji admantium.

Steve hanya duduk dan tersenyum menatapnya. Tony tahu kalau Steve paham pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan yang tak ada hubungannya dengan _civil war_.

"Aku sudah akan benar-benar melakukannya. _Membunuhmu_," jawabnya. Senyumnya pecah menjadi tawa pelan, "tapi kemudian aku melihat pertarungan lain di sekeliling kita dan aku menyadari kita sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak. Bukan hanya kita, Tony," mata birunya menatap lantai admantium di bawahnya," dan kemudian aku kembali menatapmu dan aku menyadari kesalahan terbesarku selama perang ini berlangsung. _Aku telah gagal melindungi apa yang seharusnya kulindungi_. Aku malah bertarung melawannya. Dan hampir membunuhnya."

Tony hanya bisa tertegun. Ia tak menanyakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Ia hanya berjalan pergi. Sama sekali tak menyadari kalau itu adalah saat terakhirnya melihat Steve Rogers hidup.

Beberapa saat setelah Tony meninggalkan Negative Zone, pemerintah menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Captain America karena telah memimpin kelompok pemberontak. Tony mendengar keputusan itu bersamaan dengan didengarnya pemberitahuan tentang pengangkatannya menjadi Direktur SHIELD, ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Avengers Tower. Begitu JARVIS memberitahunya, Tony langsung memutar arah terbangnya kembali ke Negative Zone, tapi ia sudah terlambat. Steve sudah tak bergerak.

Steve sudah tewas sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi sampai saat ini posisi Tony masih sama, duduk di samping tubuh Steve.

Andai saja saat itu ia dan Steve tidak berdebat. Apakah Steve masih akan tetap hidup?

Baru pertama kali ini Tony merasa kalau kekuasaan tak selamanya mengabulkan keinginannya. Sekarang ia memiliki posisi tertinggi di SHIELD, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menghidupkan kembali Steve.

Lamunan Tony terhenti ketika dilihatnya cahaya di helmnya berkedip. Ia memakai helmnya dan mendengar suara JARVIS.

"_Sir_, ada laporan dari SHIELD kalau ada portal terbuka di _Central Park_. Anda diperintahkan untuk mengeceknya saat ini juga. Pemerintah khawatir kalau portal itu membuka jalan bagi alien untuk masuk dan menginvasi bumi."

Tony rasanya ingin mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Saat ini, bumi sedang berada dalam titik terlemahnya, _Sir_," tambah JARVIS lagi. Dan Tony paham apa maksud AI-nya itu. Tak ada lagi Captain America, dan banyak _superheroes_ yang sudah terbunuh oleh peperangan konyol yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk invasi alien.

Tony bangkit berdiri, memandang Steve untuk terakhir kali dan menepuk bahunya pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Steve takkan ingin ia mangkir dari tugasnya hanya karena berkabung atas kematiannya.

* * *

"Sayang sekali tak ada tanda-tanda aktifitas yang memicu terbukanya portal, _Sir_," jawab JARVIS setelah Tony menanyakan sebab munculnya portal itu. "Semua _superheroes_ sedang berada dalam radius pengawasan SHIELD."

Tony mempercepat laju terbangnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari tahu dari dalam portal."

"Saya tidak yakin itu tindakan yang bijaksana, _Sir_."

"JARVIS, aku sudah pernah memasuki portal lain sebelum ini dan aku bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Kali ini juga bukan masalah."

Tony sudah bisa melihat portal yang dimaksud. Portal itu tidak besar. Tak ada _superheroes_ lainnya. Tampaknya hanya ia yang dipercaya SHIELD untuk bergerak bebas.

Tony melayang tepat di bawah portal itu. Ia bisa melihat dunia lain di dalamnya. Dunia yang ia lihat mirip sekali dengan New York, namun dalam keadaan kacau karena portal tempat ia menonton itu bukan satu-satunya portal yang terbuka. Ada puluhan portal lain yang aktif, memunculkan monster, alien atau makhluk aneh lain yang memporak-porandakan semuanya. Tony langsung tahu kalau akar permasalahannya ada di dunia itu. Tampaknya seseorang sedang bereksperimen dengan portal.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tony memasuki portal itu, mengabaikan peringatan dari JARVIS yang disertai analisis akurat, dan terbang di dunia lain yang baru saja dimasukinya. Pemahaman menyapu otaknya ketika ia sudah terbang cukup jauh dan memutuskan untuk mendarat. Ini adalah New York yang sama dengan New York yang ia tinggali. Mungkin hanya berbeda dimensi.

"_Sir, _tampaknya ini adalah New York delapan tahun sebelum _civil war_."

Sebelum Tony sempat mencerna informasi yang diberikan JARVIS, seruan lain telah lebih dulu mencapai telinganya. Seruan yang membuat jantung Tony nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Tony! Tutup portal di sebelah kananmu!"

'_Tunggu. Suara ini. Apa aku salah dengar?'_

"Tony! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri diam di situ?! Di kananmu, Tony!"

'_Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Ini benar-benar suaranya. Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya, berteriak dan berlari ke arahku.'_

"Tony! Sekarang!"

Tony segera meledakkan portal yang dimaksud, dan portal itu langsung lenyap. Namun Tony tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Tony membuka helm Iron Man-nya.

Sosok yang dari tadi berseru padanya adalah Captain America. Steve Rogers dalam balutan pakaian ketatnya yang berwarna biru dan bercorak bendera Amerika, yang biasanya ia olok-olok. Steve sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Hidup. Dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Kenapa responmu lama sekali?"

'_Ini benar-benar dia_.'

Tony tidak menjawab pertanyaan Steve. Membuat Steve mulai merasa khawatir dan heran.

"Tony?"

Tony menjawab panggilan itu dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang tiba-tiba, membuat Steve tertegun, mematung ketika menyadari Tony Stark sedang memeluknya.

-end-

**Disclaimer: Marvel. Portalnya punya Kak Arialieur :)**

Info lebih lanjut tentang _civil war _bisa cari di google, tapi sebagian besar yang saya tulis di sini adalah ringkasan cerita Marvel's Civil War Series. Dan ya, ini hasil depresi saya mantengin _civil war_ selama sehari penuh. Maaf kalau data mengenai kapan dan sampai kapan _civil war_ berlangsung tidak akurat.

By the way, because Tony's birthday is May 29th and Steve's birthday is July 4th, how about make May 29th till July 4th as Superhusbands Week?


End file.
